Before The Dawn
by fallingfasterdown
Summary: Sequel to Field Of Innocence
1. Suppose

Chapter 1 - Suppose

The light was illuminating, if I didn't close my eyes I probably would have been blinded. When I opened my eyes I was leaning against a tree.

"Kodie!" Oh dear god, please say it isn't so! I turned around, standing up, to see none other than Darrell panting before me. He looked at me with a mixture of pain and confusion shineing in his bright blue eyes, complimenting his ginger hair.

"_D-Darrell_?" My eyes teared up. Wasn't I just at Hatter Mansion? Just in the dream realm? Why am I standing infront of _you_? The tears spilled over.

"Aw, you idiot, you made her cry! What did you do?" My breath caught when I heard my best friend, Chester snapping at Darrell.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! Why is it always my fault?" Darrell snapped back at the shorter brunette haired boy, who's brown eyes were glittering with amusement and concern.

"Cause it always it ya stupid ginger!" Chester snickered, Darrell just rolled his eyes. I laughed, but it came out more like a hiccup from my tears.

An arm slinged over my shoulders. "Let's get you inside to calm down, eh?" Chester smiled reassuringly. I just nodded in reply.

"You fall asleep outside? I know you love nature and all, but is it really _that_ calming?" Chester laughed at me. Apparently I was out for five hours, was it really only that long? That seemed so short compared to what it felt like within the dream.

"I hope it was a good dream to miss rehearsal!" Josie sneered as she walked in. Wrapping an arm around Darrell and he did the same to her. My heart filled with slight pain, but only slightly.

"Yes, it was a very good dream." I retorted. Probably better than going to a stinking rehearsal for a wedding I don't even like.

I looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Woah... wasn't it just morning?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused.

Darrell looked flabberghasted. "What? Of course not! How could it go from morning to evening in a blink of an eye?" Apparently you never been to Wonderland.

I rubbed my head, which was pounding slightly. "I-I think I need to sleep. On a bed." And maybe this time I wouldn't have a crazy dream with mega hot guys and my deceased sister.

As I head up to my temporary room I noticed how dirty my dress was, dirt was stained all down my front, like I had fallen. How odd...

Once I was in my room, locked the door, I discarded my dress and put on some pajamas. Oh how I missed pants...

Was it really all just a dream? It seemed so real... All the events that transpired, were they all really just from my imagination? It couldn't have been, for now really felt as though it was a dream and Wonderland was my reality. Or maybe that's just what I get for sleeping too much.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, even though I said that, so I just lounged in my bed. I snaked my hand underneath my pillow, praying it was still there, until I could yank out the item I wanted.

I looked down at the photograph, it was of Alice and I. Just us two, smiling, laughing, having a good time. Before I had the dream, this was my only reminder that I once had a sister who cared about me. No matter how much Josie said she was dead, I didn't believe her. I just wanted to believe she was missing, lost. I had found her within the depths of my imagination.

No, that's wrong. Maybe she's not the one who's lost but me. I was ocnflicted one what was dream and what was reality. Some people would think I was borderlining insanity. Who knows- maybe I was!

As I decided I wasn't going to sleep tonight, I snuck downstairs where I knew Chester was. Still sitting at the dining table, lost in thought.

I sat across from him. "Yo, Ches!" I laughed, dragging him out of his thoughts.

He smiled at me. "Kodie! I thought you went to bed?" He glanced at my attired and laughed.

"Nah, couldn't sleep." We sat in silence fore a few minutes. Neither of us knowing what to say though we knew we had to say something.

"You know. You scared me, we couldn't find you. _I_ couldn't find you. And then you suddenly appear **sleeping** against a tree. I was worried sick you know!" Chester announced grimly.

"I'm sorry, running from Darrell in a _dress_ takes a lot outta you, ya know?" I replied, reacking over the table to grasp his hand. He smiled lightly.

"Nope, sorry, don't know. Since I'm a dude and I don't wear dresses!" He smiled widly, both of us laughing. "Ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Chester asked lightly, squeezing my hand lightly.

My heart sped up- crap! I completley forgot the wedding is tomorrow! "Crap...no... can I sleep through tomorrow?" I groaned, ganing another laugh from Chester.

There was suddenly a light weight in my pocket, the picture of Alice and I. My eyes watered, why were dreams better than reality? Why were my friends in my dreams better than my friends in reality? "I miss her..." Yeah, I fought her in Wonderland, but that was better than thinking she's dead and being alone with sisters who hate you.

"She's in a better place now." Chester tried to comfort me. But I was long gone, the tears just poured out.

"S*it!" I mumbled. I never wanted to cry infront of Chester. He worried about me too much as it is.

"Holy ...!" Chester jumped up and moved towards me, wrapping me in a strong embrace. "Kodie, I really think you should try to sleep..." Chester rocked me back and forth, back and forth. Until he lifted me up bridal style and helped me to my room.

I layed on my bed, my cries muffeled by my pillow. Chester had left me to wallow in my pathetic misery, not that I mind, he really didn't need to see me like this, no one did. I really even shouldn't be crying. _Wait... why am I crying?_


	2. It Starts Now

Chapter 2 - It Starts Now

Wait, why _was_ I crying? I couldn't even remember the reason why... And why was _Chester _here? He was still in America, in some summer camp. He never came for the wedding, it was just strictly family.

My eyes flew open in realization. "Nightmare!" I screamed, and my so-called home detiorated into the dream realm. Nightmare took one glance at me and gulped, looking at me with fear.

"C-Calm down Kodie! Check your pockets!" He quickly ordered, not looking at me, as he knew I was p*ssed.

I fished in my pockets to take out the vial. It was nearly filled. "So? I already knew it was nearly my time to leave! You tricked me!" I snapped, grasping the vial tightly.

"I showed you that to show you waht you'll see when you go back. So it'd be easier to help make up your mind!" To stay here. "Of course." Nightmare agreed, reading my mind.

I glanced at the vial, the liquid was nearly at the top. "I'll stay." I whispered. There was something I had to do, not to mention this world was a lot of fun and I'd miss my friends.

"Aw... does that include me?" Nightmare laughed again, reading my mind... _again._

"Course!" I smiled widly as the dream realm started to collapse around us.

"So, let your new game begin." Nightmare smiled mysteriously before he disappeared along with the realm.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Hatter Mansion still, like nothing had happened. Of course, I guess it didn't seeing as it was just part of the dream realm.

I stood out of the bed and picked up the vial. It was empty! "What in the name of..." Then I remembered Nightmare's words. _Your new game starts now._ Darn.

I sighed as I left the room, wondering where Boris had ran off to. I frowned as I knocked on the door beside me. The door opened to show a shirtless, toned, Boris, who was only wearing a pair of shorts to cover himself.

He blushed lightly as he saw me. "Hey Kodie! You awake already? Hang on, I'll be out in a sec." Boris called as he closed the door. A blushed creeped onto my cheeks as I realized what just happened.

He reopened the door, fully clothed this time. "What's up?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, obviously tired.

"Oh, uh, I was, uh, heading back to the clock tower and I thought we could walk back..." I paused. "T-Together?" I stuttered. Wow I'm a complete and utter moron.

"Sure!" Boris exclaimed. Hooking my arm through his as though he was escorting me. "But, best be warned." Boris started. "It's no longer just the clock tower anymore." As we left the mansion the tower came into view, it looked... different.

"Then... what is it?" I asked my escort as we grew closer.

"_Clover_ tower." He smiled widly as we walked up the steps. We turned to look at each other. "Well, milady, this is where I leave you!" He chuckled.

I grasped his arm, makign him turn to me in confusion. I too was confused by my actions, but I just rolled with it. "B-Bo-" I was cut off by Boris.

"Go to the ball with me." It wasn't a question, it was nearly an order.

"Yes!" I gasped, a blush crawling across my cheeks. Dang it! He beat me to it.

"Well, I'll see you milday!" He chuckled again before bounding off to the amusement park.

I opened the door to _clover_ tower. Too see no one I knew in sight, but a man with dark navy blue short hair, a lizard tattoo, tall, and knives all along his attire.

He turned towards me as he heard me close the door. "Who are you?" He asked me as politely as he could, but I could hear his confusion.

"Kodie!" I was hugged behind by someone that sounded so familiar...

I strained to turn around only to catch a glimpse of short silver hair... "Nightmare?" I jumped back, out of his arms, startled to see him out of the dream realm.

"Of course! Who else would it be?" Nightmare snickered. "B-" He started.

"Shut up Nightmare!" I blushed and quickly turned to face the confused man. "I'm Kodie Winter." I informed him. Why haven't I seen you before and why is Nightmare out of the dream realm?

"Gray Ringmarc! Pleasure to finally meet you." He took my hand and quickly shook it.

"And to answer your question. Gray and I are citizens of Country of Clover. Right now we are in Country of Joker, so there are some new people you'll have to meet." Nightmare explained. "And I'm head of Clover Tower!" He boasted. Did this all happen when I was sleeping? Apparently..

"Congrats!" I tried to say enthusiastically, but he saw through my facade and frowned. Making Gray and I laugh. "I should probably go meet these new people, huh?" But I was in no rush, as I had no plans on returning home.

"Probably because you have a d-" Nightmare started.

"Shut up Nightmare or I will slap you!" I threatened. He knew I didn't mean it, dang it, but it did shut him up. Gray just looked at us as if we were insane. Yes, Nightmare and I are an odd duo if I do say so myself.

"If I could give you a hint- you should probably head to the amusement park." Gray offered, smiling brilliantly.

"You may even run into-"

"Shut up Nightmare!"

"Shutting up." Nightmare smiled widly, laughing.

Thus began my new game within this chaotic, twisted, and yet amusing world of Wonderland.


	3. All These Things Confuse Me

Chapter 3 - All These Things Confuse Me

I breathed in sharply, taking in the fresh woody scent. It was calming and relaxing. I was going to the amusement park to meet the main people, I was nervous thanks to Boris. We were going to the ball together- that was considered a date, right? My heart raced at the mere thought!

"No!" I heard a shrill voice yelling. It sounded like a male, a _scared_ male.

I was tackled by something or someone. "Ugh!" I groaned. The boy had mouse ears, his hat had fallen off- it was black, he wore a green and white long shirt, with brown, blonde, and red streaked hair. He also had a long tail, he was definetley a mouse.

"I'm sorry, chu! But this meanie is chasing me." The boy nuzzled against my neck. "My name's Pierce Villiers! You're the foreigner?" The boy looked up, getting off of me, and helping me up.

"Yeah. Nice to meetchya, I'm Kodie." I don't know if I should use Liddell or Winter...

"Best get away from her, or your dinner!" A boy cackled from behind us. An arm slung around my waist, it was Boris. The contact made me blush madly.

"No!" Pierce squealed lightly, and slightly shaked.

I turned on Boris and slapped him over the back of the head. "Not nice!" I scolded him like the kitty he is. "You're scaring him!" I should've known _Boris_ was the 'meanie'.

"What? That's what cats do. Chase and eat mice!" He licked his lips hungrily.

I slapped him again. "Stop!" I groaned.

"Whachya even doing here?" Boris asked, releasing his grip on my waist. Then glared at Pierce with predatory eyes.

"I was meeting the new people of the Country of Joker." I explained. "I've met gray and Pierce and now there's just..." I trailed off. Who else _was_ left?

"The Jokers!" Pierce helped. Boris gave him dagger eyes. But Pierce was oblivious. "They're twins, practically the same person! They're identical more so than Dee and Dum!" Pierce nodded his head vigorously as he tried to get everything out. "We seperate them by calling them White Joker- who runs the circus and is a lot nicer, and Black Joker- who runs the prison and is a bully." Pierce frowned.

Boris facepalmed himself. "You didn't have to tell her!" He hissed, then leaned towards me. "Don't visit them Kodie! Atleast not alone- they're dangerours!" I pondered on that for a second. Someone who works at a circus- can they really be that dangerous? Even if they're working at a jail- unless that jail is half asylum... then that's quite the possibility.

"I think I'm going to meet them." I decided. Quite interested in the Jokers despite Boris' numerous warnings. "I have to anyways, it's part of my new game, right?" I smiled, though I heard Boris sigh.

"I have to agree with the cat on this one." Pierce said hastily, spilling over his words. "They can be dangerous and sly, if you go, let _us_ come with you." Pierce slightly emphasized the 'us' implying he wanted to join our little group, for the moment Boris didn't mind.

"Did Nightmare also tell you about April Fool's season?" Boris asked me.

"Not April Fool's _day_?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Sorta. Only it's a whole season-" Boris was cut off by Pierce.

"And in spirit of those lies the _seasons_ change, _not_ the time of day!" Pierce clapped excitedly. "The season's just begun so the seasons haven't started." He added. Boris nodded in agreement.

My head was spinning with all this new information. "Whoa! Okay! One step at a time- the Jokers!" I spun my hands in a circle, implying I had no idea where the Jokers were, laughing, the two boys grabbed my arms and escorted me to what they call Circus Forest.

I could hear music as we halted. And I could see tents in the distance. A man with blazing red spiked hair, nearly like fire, a jester outfit and hat, an eyepatch, and a mask on his belt, was walking toward us.

"Well isn't it the Cheshire Cat and the Dormous." The man smiled at Boris and Pierce. "And who is this?" He asked, leaning in towards me.

"K-Kodie sir!" He intimidated me, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Sir? My, my! No need to be so formal dear Kodie! You're the foreigner, outsider, right? Pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Joker." He smiled widly. This man had a face- so he had a role.

"My name's Joker as well!" The mask on Joker's belt explained. I just stared at the belt in confusion.

Joker laughed nervously. "Joker, don't go confusing the poor girl!" He scolded.

"You do realize you're talking to an inanimated object, right?" Everyone laughed at me and I blushed madly a deep shade of red.

"Do I looked like a freaking inanimated object, b*tch?" The mask snapped. My head whirled from confusion.

Joker laughed nervously again. "My apologies. Please, to distinguish us call me White or White Joker. And this-" He pointed to the mask. "Is Black or Black Joker." He explained. "Now the introductions are through- are you in need of me?" Joker asked.

I glanced slightly to noticed that Boris and Pierce had ditched me! Or- did Joker and I ditch _them_? As I just realized Joker and I had just stopped walking, we must had been in the Circus. "W-What?" I stuttered, not sure what he meant.

"You see, this Country has just fallen into Aprils Season, once it's stable, you'll have to visit me and beat me at a card game to visit another territory." He explained.

"Eh? Really?" I gasped, shocked at this news. I had a growing feeling of fear in my stomach. "Thank you for telling me that. That will definetley come in handy." I nodded. I turned to leave as I didn't plan on staying long.

"Come back soon Kodie." Joker's voice was carried by the wind as I left for Clover Tower.


	4. Cold Wind

Chapter 4 - Cool Wind

"Why, why, why?" I moaned loudly as I returned to clover tower territory. Why did winter have to be here? I rubbed against my arms trying to keep warm as I headed for the warmth of the tower.

I entered the tower shivering and wet from the melting snow that had begun to fall. A towel was thrown at me and I caught it and quickly dried myself.

"Welcome back." It was Gray, who had also thrown me the towel. "Hot cocoa?" He raised the platter of steaming glasses in my direction.

"Please!" I nodded quickly, grabbing a glass. "Thank you!" I smiled widly before taking a sip and warming my insides.

I sat at the table and Gray sat beside me. "So you've met everyone?" He asked casually, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah. They're all slightly weird." Then again, everyone in this world was slightly weird in their unique way. I heard Gray chuckled beside me.

"Kodie." I turned to see Alice, hands on her hips. I haven't done anything- I swear!

"I'm _innocent_!" I yelled, throwing my hands up. I heard Gray burst out laughing behind me.

"What are you talking about?" Alice looked at me with a skeptical look.

"I don't know." I shrugged, making Gray laugh harder.

"Where have you been." Do **not** start this up again.

"Outside. Have you noticed? It's snowing!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Alice sighed. Ignoring the fact I really didn't answer her question.

Suddenly there was a big gust of freezing wind and snow as someone entered the tower. "No one's ready..." We turned to see Ace at the door wearing a white tux.

"Ugh, is the ball really today?" Julius groaned, entering the room and the conversation.

"Yeah, hurry up or we'll be late!" Gray, Nightmare, and Julius left and came back seconds later wearing tuxedos. They all worse some shade of gray or black.

The boys stared at Alice and I, and I grew slightly uncomfortable under their gaze. "Alice, I know you got an invitation." Ace groaned.

"I-I don't have a dress!" She pointed out. "Neither does Kodie!" Why are you bringing me into this?

"Is that all?" Julius sighed. There was a flash of light and Alice and I were in gorgeous ball gowns right before everyones eyes.

I wore a long bright green dress, a slight v-neck, long brown sleeves, and brown dress shoes. While Alice wore a sparkling pink dress, slight v-neck, short sleeves, and pink high heels.

"I guess we're ready!" Ace cheered as we left for Heart Castle. Some were more excited than others...

I've never been to a ball before, I didn't know how ready I was either- I'm not good at dancing! But I was soon ditched, and I was lost in a sea of a faceless crowd. Was anyone even here?

"You look beautiful." I whipped around to see Boris walking over to me. He wore a black tux, his boa was ditched, and he wore a white undershirt. All I had to say was he was _handsome_.

"O-Oh thank you! You're quite handsome yourself." Though he looked odd without his punk clothing, he still took my breath away.

"Haha! Thank! Shall we dance?" He grabbed my hand and led me to the dancefloor. He was an amazing dancer, and I tried my best to keep up. A light blush was on both of our faces and we shared a wide smile.

My hands were on his shoulders, while his hands were around my waist. "You're an amazing dancer." I commented. I was slightly nervous, as this was my first date and first dance.

"Please. I'm not that good!" Boris laughed. My flush darkened to a crimson.

"Wah, K-Chan!" Boris and I stopped and turned to see Dee and Dum. Both wearing black tuxes, the only way to differentiate them were the color of their eyes and corresponding bow ties.

"Dance with us!" Dum pouted. Their light black hair was now visible as they were not wearing hats.

"What? No! She's dancing with me!" Boris pulled me closer, my head against his chest, I could hear his heart ticking.

"Fine- but Boss wants to dance with her." Dee shrugged, glancing at Boris slyly.

"Blood Dupre? _He_ wants to dance with her?" He looked at me with suspicion and I just shrugged.

"I-I'll be back." I told Boris as Dee and Dum took me to Blood.

"Kodie! Great to see you again." Blood smiled as I approached. He also wore a black tux, and he let his spiked raven hair down without a hat. He took my hand as we started to dance. I could feel Boris' jealous gaze on me. "You know- you still haven't fufilled **your** half of the promise yet." He reminded me.

"You never told me what you wanted." I pointed out.

"Your sister." My eyes shot up to his as he smiled devishly down at me. "Your sister. Alice? I want her on my arm." He smiled slyly.

"I can't promise you anything besides a dance!" I ripped my hands from his and he chuckled. I raced off to find Alice, who was standing alone in a corner. "Alice! Someone wants to dance with you!" I grabbed her arm and started to pull but she stayed rooted in place.

"Who?" She gasped. Not moving a thread.

"Blood!" I yanked harder, knowing I would have to force her to dance with Blood. Or could I get him over here? No- stupid pride.

"Why would I dance with him?" She hissed. "He tried to kill me." That's a good reason on why not to dance with someone.

"Was he jealous?" I flinched, they all seemed to honestly love Alice- so couldn't it just be jealousy?

"N-No! We were just talking about Nate!" Alice shook her head, looking discouraged.

My heart panged, I had to look down. I had done the same thing to Boris with Darrell... Only they acted alike, not look alike. "You were talking to Blood about his look alike, and your ex-boyfriend, in a world where everyone loves you?" I questioned, whispering it.

"They don't love me!" Alice denied.

"Yes they do! Are you kidding? I thought the guy _I_ liked wouldn't care about me because he was all over you! **Now get over there**!" I picked Alice up in her shock and dropped her infront of Blood. "Have fun kiddos!" I waved them off as they started to talk as I went to go find someone to dance with.

"Dance with us K-Chan!" Dee and Dum grabbed my hands as we started to dance. They looked so adorable and innocent when not in uniform and without their scythes. They actually acted like little boys, slightly hyper and slightly sadistic, but cute little boys.

The song ended and I waved my goodbyes to Dum and Dee. Where was Boris? We never finished our dance! I continued to search until I spotted Ace and Julius by the bar, Ace taking one to many glasses and Julius looked like he was going to be sick just from looking at Ace.

"Don't you think that's a bit much Ace?" I asked as I approached.

"No way! I'm fine!" Ace laughed whole-heartedly, taking another glass of alchohol.

"Where's your date? The park's cat?" Julius asked, folding his arms across his chest, tearing his gaze away from Ace and to me.

"I-I don't know! I was hoping _you_ could tell me?" I sighed, exhausted. Julius just shrugged and I sighed heavily. "T-That's to bad..." I frowned.

Julius took my hand and led me to the dancefloor for a nice slow, calming song. "He's probably out getting some fresh air, blowing off some steam when he saw you dancing with Blood." Julius suggested. We slowed to a stop and we just looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Maybe.. thanks for the dance Julius! Have fun!" I reminded him as I left once more to find Boris with no such luck.

"Kodie!" I turned to see Elliot walking over to me. "Who're you looking for?' He asked.

"Boris- you haven't seen him, have you Elliot?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry!" Elliot shook his head. "But have you seen Alice and Blood? They're dancing together!" He smiled widly.

Still? "And they _haven't_ killed each other yet? Shocking." I muttered, laughing to myself. Elliot just looked at me as if I was crazy- again, which I probably was. "Well I should-"

"You wanna dance?" Elliot asked sheepishly. "I know you're looking for Boris... but one dance wouldn't hurt- right?" He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Sure." I smiled as he led me into yet another dance. I probably danced more tonight than I had before in my lifetime.

Elliot glanced around. "I should probably go. Good luck in finding Boris!" He encouraged as he left.

"Kodie~!" Someone wrapped their arms around me and snuggled against my neck.

"Pierce!" I whipped around to see Pierce in a dashing brown tuxedo, smiling widly as he continued to hold my hands as we dance lightly.

"Having fun?" He asked, his eyes shining brightly with happiness.

"Yeah, totally! But have you seen Boris?" I asked with shredding hope.

"Nope." Pierce shook his head as the song stopped. Of course to him, he's probably happy he doesn't know where Boris is.

"A-Alright. Thanks for the dance Pierce!" I waved the young mouse boy off in search for Boris with diminishing hope.

"You haven't danced with me yet." I slowly turned to see Ace, grinning goofly at me. Grabbing my hands and forcing me into a dance. "I see you've been getting around the dancefloor quickly." He smirked.

"Their's nothing wrong with dancing with friends." I replied, sighing.

"I guess." He smiled sadly as the song ended. He leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead. "He's on the balcony." He answered.

"W-What the h*ll Ace?" I snapped, reeling my hand back for a slap, but violence wasn't allowed. Oh what a sly b*stard.

I raced out to the balcony, to finally see Boris, just staring out to the sky. "There you are!" I yelled, startling him senseless.

"Kodie?" He gasped, shocked, blushing with embarrasement as I approached him.

"Yeah. You ditched me! Where'd you go?" I pouted, punching his arm lightly.

"Kodie- we need to talk." Boris decided, ignoring my question.

"Sure, about what?" I asked him, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Kodie!" We turned around to see who yelled my name.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 - Secrets

"Ace?" I screeched in suprise. Ace was wearing that stupid goofy, and yet somehow innocent smile. His hands were in his pockets and he walked over to Boris and I in a slow and antagonizing way.

"Get lost Knight! This is a private conversation." Boris growled, getting infront of me as if Ace being there was a threat.

But Ace just laughed. "Calm down kitty cat! Kodie, whatever he says, don't listen to him. Okay? All he does is lie- that's all he does." Ace snickered, walking up so he was only a foot infront of Boris.

"What are you talking about? I never lied!" Boris disagreed, shocked, getting frustrated with the lost knight.

"No? Maybe I'm wrong. But all you've done since she's got here is hurt her. Is that not right?" Ace taunted Boris, his eyes gleaming sinfully.

"I-I never meant to hurt her! She knows that! Right Kodie?" Boris whispered, turning towards me, a pained expression on his face.

"O-Of course!" I nodded quickly. "Ace... what are you doing here? Boris said he needed to talk to me..." I urged Ace to leave so Boris and I could continue our conversation.

"You won't listen? Fine. But know this- if he hurts you I'll be there for you." He promised, though his smile was made of lies, his eyes sparkled with sincerity. Could I trust Ace? After what he's done to me?

"You know what? I don't care if this is private!" Boris snapped at Ace, spinning me around so I faced him. "Kodie, I love you." My breath caught in my throat and Boris smiled sincerley.

"So will every other man in Wonderland. So do I." Ace cackled, gethering our attention once more. He had a malicious look in his eyes as he stared hatefully at Boris. "Remember Kodie? The rule? Everyone in Wonderland will fall for you. Is Boris any different? Of course not." He sneered.

"Shut up Ace- you don't know what you're saying! I love Kodie for being herself- not for being an outsider!" Boris declared.

Ace laughed. " Cat! You sound like Sir Peter! Continue this charade and Kodie will hate you like Alice does with Peter!" Ace continued to taunt Boris.

"..? No! This isn't a charade! These are my true feelings! I'll do anything to prove them!" Boris cried out, trying to persuade Ace.

"Now you _really_ sound like Sir Peter! How lame Airay! Can't you be unique? Or just snatch her away before someone else does?" Ace still smiled devishly.

What was I to think? He sort of sounded like Peter- but did that mean he was any less sincere? And it's not like Boris declared his love from when we first met- we took time to get to know each other! What were my feelings? Was I in love with Boris?

"Kodie... what are your feelings?" Boris suddenly asked. He was trying to control his anger, as his hair hid his face, he was shaking slightly, and his hands were balled into fists.

"What if I told you _I_ loved you? What would you do then?" Ace crossed his arms across his chest. Both men were staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well lets see... it's between someone who's tried to kill me, and my best friend." I laughed nervously, looking at neither of the men. How long have I had a crush on Boris? How long have my feelings developed stronger? "I-"

"The ball's ending guys..." Alice called out from the door way. She seemed slightly dumbfounded by the scene playing out infront of her.

"Is it really? Well I best be going to help Her Majesty!" Ace laughed, acting as if nothing had just transpired.

"Yeah... I should go too." Boris admitted solemnly, his ears and tail drooping slightly as he went to catch up with Gowland and Pierce.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked, jogging out the space between us to wrap her arms around me. I must've looked like a wreck.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I slightly pushed Alice away and raced to the three men waiting for us before heading back to clover tower.

"Come on! Don't block me out! Tell me what happened!" Nightmare whined as soon as we got back to clover tower. "I know something happened! Now tell me!" He continued to whine like a little child.

"If she doesn't want to tell you, let it rest! Now please, be quite, I have work to do." Julius sighed, rubbing his temples, I quickly followed him.

"Julius!" I whispered, closing the door behind me as I went to sit beside him. "...can I tell you what happened?" I pleaded. Julius was the one, of all the people here, I trusted most. I was too nervous to tell Alice, for stupid little reason. Nightmare would probably blab to the whole country. Gray seemed trustworthy, but I didn't know him well enough to really set anything in stone.

Julius seemed startled by this. "If that is what you want to do... I'll listen." He blushed slightly.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Well..." I told him what had happened between Ace, Boris, and I. Julius never interupted and listened intently.

He seemed shocked. "Boris _and_ Ace? I suspected Boris, but **Ace**? I wonder..." Julius pondered on a thought, his eyes growing sad. "Are you lost?" Julius asked me suddenly.

"E-Exscuse me?" What kind of question is that?

"Nevermind... know this, I've known Ace for a long time, he keeps his true emotions hidden well. So if he meant what he said, I'm sorry I don't have the answer. But the par- Boris - undoubtedly has true feelings for you." Julius coughed nervously, slightly embarrased.

"Thanks Julius!" I quickly hugged Julius, then left him so he could get some work done. I had managed to get to my room without running into Nightmare.

I changed into my nightgown and quickly slipped into bed. Many emotions ran through me: tired from the past events, confused on whether or not Ace's words were true, nervous that Boris' words _were_ true. I know what I had to do- I had to tell Boris the truth, I had to give him an answer.

Sleep and peace washed over me, relaxing my tense body for a few calming hours as my mind subconciously searched an answer for the troublesome question.

I awoke in the morning and slipped into my regular spring green dress, quickly brushed my hair as I walked down the steps, planning to go to the amusement park, to find Boris waiting for me downstairs. When our eyes connected, both of us blushed as pink as Boris' hair.

"Hey." I whispered as I reached him.

"Hey..." He shuffled his legs nervously, his tail swishing anxiously behind him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, his eyes hardened with anxiety. I stepped on my tip toes, planting a kiss on Boris' lips. I stepped back slightly. "I love you too Boris." I confessed.

"Aww! How seet!" Boris and I whipped around to the right ot see Nightmare clapping his hands excitedly, while Gray was shaking his head at Nightmare's stupidity. Boris and I were flushing crimson.

"Nightmare- you couldn't have given them some privacy? They were having a moment!" Gray teased, trying to stiffle his chuckle. I could feel my face heat up even more, if that was possible.

"And what a sweet moment it was!" Nightmare cheered. "Oh..! Where's Alice and Julius? They weren't here to see- they must know!" He pouted at there absence.

"Nightmare!" Boris and I groaned slightly at Nightmare's giddiness.

I glanced around the room, my sking crawling, hair standing on end. I felt like someone was watching me. But I was apparently the only one who felt that way as Boris was chasing Nightmare around the tower and Gray was laughing; like nothing was out of the ordinary. Who knows? Maybe it was nothing?


	6. Until Death?

Chapter 6 - Until Death?

Boris had chased Nightmare around the tower but I was stockstill. A heavy pressure was pushing against my chest, that feeling of being syped on not leaving. I should've followed Boris, to tell Julius and Alice the 'good news' as Nightmare had put it. But fear cemented me in my place. The need to turn around was killing me, but I was afraid to find out if it was just paranoia and no one was behind me.

"Congratulations. Finally able to tell someone your true feelings. What a shocker." Someone mumbled against my ear, making an involuntary shiver shake my spine. Ace. Oh God, oh God, why you? It's not like we left on good terms. And I still wasn't sure if his feelings were completley true or if he was just trying to keep Boris and I apart.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hiss, whipping around to face him. He wore his blood-splattered cloak. He looked so betrayed, so pained, like he was stabbed in the heart. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave, he didn't truly have feelings for me, right? But he knew my true feelings, I think he guessed at the ball, so there's no reason why he should be so.. sarcastic about it.

"But Boris? Really? You can't do better than the mongrel cat?" He spat his words like venom, continuing as if I didn't speak. He wrapped his hands around my neck -the bag of clocks dropping to the floor- he tightened his grip while I tried to claw his hands off of me. "'Cause I know a dashing knight in shining armor who'd love to sweep you off of your feet." He hissed into my ear. He represent a snake. He may seem cute on the outsider, but once you p*ss him off he's ready to attack.

"Let go of me." I growled, still trying to rip his hands off. "I don't like you. How could I? You've tried to kill me. You're no knight." I spat into his eye. Disgusted, he stepped back just enough so I could run up the stairs, slamming the door behind me. "Idiot." I hissed between my teeth in disgust.

"Who is?" My head snapped up to the sound of the voice, to see Boris lying across my bed. His head was resting on his arms, lying on his stomach and his tail was swishing back and forth over the side of the bed. He gave me an amused and knowing grin. "Ace, right? I know, he's such a handful and a pain in the a*s, but he's fun to fight." He laughed- I didn't smile at the part of him getting into fights. He must've saw the scene that went down between Ace and I.

I quickly passed my room to my bed in a few strides. Boris rolled onto his back and scooched over to give me some room as I crawled into bed with him. I kissed Boris and he brought me into his strong embrace, kissing me passionatley. I laced my fingers into his pink and purple hair, bringing him closer. He placed one of his black gloved hands on the back of my head, deepening our kiss. His other hand was around my waist, making sure our bodies were pressed tightly together.

"Hey Ko- oh God." I heard Alice open the door and then quickly slam it shut again, which broke our kiss. "Sorry! I'm leaving." I heard her mumble, but I didn't hear any fading or retreating footsteps so she must've been waiting for me on the outside of the door. I sighed as I pulled away from Boris, who pouted, as I didn't want to make this situation and more awkward than it had to be.

"Shall I wait here so we can continue where we left off later?" Boris teased, pecking me on the cheek. I just flicked him on the nose and shook my head, laughing. I crossed my room in a few strides and entered the hallway, closing my door behind me.

Alice was pacing in the hall, she seemed worried about something. She stopped once she saw me. "I came to see if what Nightmare said is true. Then walk into you two making out so, I guess that answers my question. But there is also means of Ace.." She started talking a million miles per second, trying to get all of her thoughts out at once, though it was all jibberish to me. "He's waiting for you, Ace is, downstairs. Said something about going back to the castle.. I hope you aren't going alone. You and Ace don't have the best relationship." Alice sighed. Wait- I was going to the castle? And did Ace already forget about me spitting on him?

I stared at her in confusion. "You know you jumped topics like twelve times, right?" I shook my head. "But I know, I hate Ace and I have no intentions on going back to the castle with him." I don't trust Ace, I'm not going anywhere with him. "And yes, Boris and I are going out. Don't try to stop me!" I shook my fist in a mock threat, and I heard laughing coming from my room. Alice just gave me a queer look.

"Anyways..." Yes, I'm weird. "Ace is waiting, and I don't feel like being the one to tell him no. So go downstairs, talk to him, go wherever you two are going or whatever he has in plan for you." Alice rolled her eyes, obviously not caring in the least on what she was saying. She seemed to have taken offense to my mock threat. But, whatever, not much I can do and I'm not going anywhere with Ace, _never_ again.

"She's not going anywhere Ace, not alone atleast." Boris whipped open the door, it banged into the wall probably leaving a dent, and quickly walked over to my side. Wrapping an arm protectivley over my shoulders, making me blush. These boyfriendish actions were all new to me as Boris was my first boyfriend. "if you're going anywhere with Ace, then I'm going with you." He informed me, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. Weird. He had done the same thing when we went camping, and that was before we were dating...

"I didn't know I was going anywhere with Ace!" I yelled, exasperated. Ace had entered the hallway and Alice had fled. He was leaning against the wall, he had ditched his cloak and looked like his normal happy, cheery, creepy, knight self. "Ace..." I groaned. "What did you tell Alice? I'm not going anywhere with you." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as his smile widened.

"Oh, but you _will_ come with me. H*ll, the cat can come too. I just got orders from the Queen that she wants to see you and have tea- or something like that!" Ace laughed. But I knew this was just his facade, I knew his true side, the darker side of him.

"Fine. But I'm coming and leading. Since you'd probably just get lost just to be alone with Kodie." Boris hissed as he grabbed my hand and headed out of the tower towards Heart Castle. The whole time there Ace was trying to give advice, shortcuts, and tid bits on quicker ways to get to the castle, but Boris ignored him.

We finally arrived at the castle, Ace had also finally shut up, suprising I know. "I'm in no rush so I'll go look for her myself. You two, try and not to kill each other." I told the two boys and luckily neither of them argued or protested. I walked around thw die castle to where I had tea the first time I came here. Vivaldi wasn't there so I continued looking, deeper into the territory to places I haven't seen before. I passed a maze, thoroughly confused but I made through it, and came upon what looked like a garden. Specifically, a rose garden as that was the only flower I saw. The weather was somewhere inbetween a cheery warm spring to a cooler autumn breeze, which could only mean one thing...

I knew Vivaldi loved roses, but a whole garden dedicated to them? Sure, it **was** beautiful... and I couldn't help but stare in awe. I walked a little closer to the garden and I started to hear voices, both a male and a female. I glanced around one of the bushes I was hiding- yes, I was hiding and sneaking around, I don't think I should be here- behind to see Hatter Mansion in the distance- which explained why it felt more like autumn then the castle's normal springy weather- and closer, Blood and Vivaldi were talking.. What the h*ll?

Funny thing is, the first thing that came to mind was 'why did Vivaldi invite me over if she was just going to talk to someone else'? _Then_ I wondered why Blood and Vivaldi were alone in an isolated garden... _Apparently_ I wasn't very discreet by my peeking as Vivaldi glanced in my direction, making me shrink back. Oh sh*t, they soo didn't see me, right?

"Spying Kodie?' Blood asked, popping up beside me. Making me -not so silently- shriek in surprise.

"Holy Shizz!" I placed my hand over my heart as it pounded quickly from the shock. Gah, I didn't even hear him approach! Either he's good at sneaking around or I'm going deaf. "No I wasn't _spying_... okay maybe a little... but I was just looking for Vivaldi! She invited me to the castle and then I couldn't find her." I told him in my defense.

"We did. We specifically asked you to come here to tell you a secret you must keep." Vivaldi warned, coming up beside Blood.

"You cannot even tell your older sister, Alice." Blood took a rose in his hand, looking at it intently, anywhere but at me as he spoke. What was he thinking about? I wasn't stupid, I know what a secret is, and I wouldn't tell anyone- I'd like to believe I'm pretty trustworthy. "You see Vivaldi is my older sister-"

"Is **that** why you two look so much alike?" I gasped in somewhat mock shock and in somewhat actual surprise. "Coulda fooled me." I snickered, making Vivaldi smile and giggle into her sleeve. "But Alice doesn't know? Jeez Blood, that's no way to start a relationship." I teased. Blood blushed and looked like as if he wanted to make a smart comeback but remained silent. I turned back to Vivaldi. "This couldn't be the only reason why you asked me to come here, was it? I mean, I'll totally keep you guy's secret, you can trust me." Two leaders that are fighting over territory, siblings? Interesting.

"Why, did you have an important date to go to?" Was Blood's reflexive comback, but afterward he sighed like he was frustrated. "No, that's not the only reason..." Oh my God! I've never seen Blood get so flustered, embarrased, or blush before! He looked so innocent- for a second atleast.

"You're right Kodie. We did not just ask you to come here for just that, we need to ask something else." Vivaldi smiled before sliding a sly smirk in Blood's direction. What could she ask, what could she possibly want to know? And why is Blood- the big bad mafia leader- so flustered?

"Your sister... has she mention anything to you?" Vivaldi asked vaguely. "...Anything at all?" She repeated but I was still completley dumbfounded. What did any of this have to do with my sister, Alice? Sure- I already knew Blood liked her, but... Wait! She did say, way back when I first came to Wonderland, that her and Blood had had some bad times, or something along those lines.

"Like what? About Blood?" I heard Blood cough in surprise at my bluntness. "No not really. We don't talk much especially not about personal topics. But ya know, if you want my advice, if ya like my sister, Blood... not trying to kill her and not calling her rude names might help." I smiled in his direction.

Blood shot daggers with his eyes in my direction. "You know nothing of what happened between us. So you can't say anything." He growled. But he wanted my advice...

"So tell me. I can't guarantee anything, but I don't see why I can't help." I crossed my arms across my chest. And for a split second, I saw Nathan standing before me.


	7. Coming Back Down

Chapter 7 - Coming Back Down

I wondered what I should do on helping Blood. But from what I've seen and heard, Alice doesn't like Blood, but Blood likes Alice. But Alice loves Nate. Crap! I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this, I should've never interfered! But I've seen a side of Blood that Alice has never seen, the nicer, softer side. But before I could persuade Alice on one date, I'd have to persuade her Blood and Nate are nothing alike, no matter how similar they look like each other.

Right now, I was leaving the rose garden, the territory inbetween Heart Castle and Hatter Mansion, heading to the summery Amusement Park. If I'm going to help Blood, I need to know the two's past, who's better to know than Boris? He'll be more willing to talk than Blood and Alice. I stopped dead in my tracks, why would I help Blood and not Alice? She obviously doesn't like him- I saw that much at the ball- but when I think of what Nate did, and how Blood acted, I could only see how Blood was the better man. The only way Alice can get over Nate is by another crush, so why not Blood?

I started towards the park again, thinking carefully if I should go along with this. Maybe I'm biased for being Alice's younger sister and seeing her pain, I don't even care to see Nate's point of view, but he used Alice- even if it was for my eldest sister- that's just not something I could forgive easily.

My eyes narrowed as I entered the Amusement Park. The already bright colors of the park, nearly every building was some shade of pink or yellow, was intensified by the blazing summer sun which was high in the sky. Over the speak phones Gowland was playing some lyricless upbeat tune, paralleling with the joyous screams from the guests.

Arms snaked around my waist. "Hey Kodie, I didn't know you were coming over, I could've met you at the entrance." Boris kissed my cheek as I try to turn in his arms to face him. Even in this blazing heat Boris wore his fur and his signature punk black clothing, how he hasn't had a heat stroke, I'm not sure.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, seriously." I placed my hands on his shoulder, his shirt was slight damp from sweat. His visible golden eye widened in shock, startlement, and fear flashed through his eyes while he wondered what I could possibly want to talk about. "Calm down, it's about Alice." I laughed, trying to reassure him. But it came up short as his reaction unnerved me.

His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to his chest. "Then shouldn't you talk to Alice about whatever? No, scratch that, you probably already know she wouuldn't say anything if you're coming to me." He sighed, his warm breath fanned against my face, smelling of fish. "Yeah, okay, I give. What do you want to know." He gave me a weary smile, barely showing his pearly white teeth.

"Her relationship with Blood, I know it's bad but it seems worse than what I think. I know stuff has gone down between them, but I don't know what. Do you?" I asked hopefully. They seemed close enough that Alice would tell him personal information.

His face turned into a mask showing no emotion, his loving gaze turned into a hard stare as he collected his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say without completely betraying Alice. "I actually don't know much. They argue a lot, though I think they like each other, he has made her cry a few times. But she doesn't like talking about him, she just falls silent. Oh, and when I mean they argue, they **argue**. Both are too stubborn to admit defeat, or say they're wrong." He shook his head, remembering bad memories. "Wait, why do you want to know?" He snapped back into focus with a questioning look.

"Shouldn't I know?" I mean, I'm her sister an' all." I glanced away nervously, but the sight of the brightly colored and flashing rides didn't really help. My head started to hurt, so I hid from everything as I snuggled into Boris' shirt.

"Yeah, I know, but that's kinda private stuff, y'know?" He kissed the top of my head. His voice seemed distance, strained.

"I guess so." I mean, I didn't tell anyone about my crush on Boris, though a few people did guess about it. I should've told my sister, obviously, but she didn't know she was my sister- still doesn't know- and we don't have a good relationship. I should probably fix that, right?

"What's wrong? Something's up, and you should totally tell me." Boris leaned back and gave me a warm, inviting smile.

"Nothing. Come on, lets go on some rides- on a date!- since I'm here!" I gave a wide smile, making Boris blush, as I dragged him onto a few rides. "Come _on_ Boris! You're such a slowpoke!" I laughed.

"Slow _down_ Kodie! We have enough time." I glanced over my shoulder, Boris was chuckling with a pink flush spread across his cheeks. "I think we've been on all of these rides!" Boris insisted, dragging us to a halt as he pulled me into his arms.

"Nu-uh, there's one we haven't been on." I tugged on his hand, forcinghis gaze upward to make him see we were standing infront of a ferris wheel. I never likes heights, never gone on a ferris wheel before because of it, but it seemed sort of romantic.

"T-The ferris wheel? But that's not exciting." Boris stammered, trying to figure out what I was planning.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I exclaimed, dragging him into one of the carts as I plooped down next to him. The ferris wheel was quite ordinary, actually, it matched Gowland's outfit, the same yellow painted the cart and four windows replaced the walls so you could see all around you.

"I don't understand why you want to ride this. You love the fast rides, rollercoasters, why this one?" Boris slung his armd around my shoulders. I could see all of Wonderland from up her, Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle, Clover Tower, and of course the Amusement Park, even the people though they seemed like ants.

"We can't just chill and relax for a minute?" It felt good to just relax, especially when I'm beside Boris, alone with him. Our cart rocked to a stop, freezing at the top of the ride, just as the time switched to dusk, a red and purple sunset tainted the sky.

Boris slipped his index finger underneath my chin, forcing my face near his as he brought my lips up to his. "Anything for you." He leaned back, dropping his hand, crossing his legs over each other. "Don't get mad, but when are you going to tell Alice? That she's-"

"Why should I?" I shrugged, interuppting him. "She seems happy, why spoil everything she tried to run away from?" I replied nonchalantly, though Boris' gaze told me he didn't believe me.

Our cart rocked back into motion, jolting us forward, as we continued our journey downwards. "You act as if it'd be bad for her to remember you as her sister." He observed. We neared the ground, I saw Alice, Gowland, Blood, Elliot, and the twins.

I didn't reply as we landed, kissing Boris on the cheek and thanking him for a fun time, I bolted out the cart, trying to avoid everyone.

"Wait! Kodie!" Over my shoulder I saw Boris pause at the entrance, and the exit, of the ride, only to glance at the heating arguement of the four, and the I also noticed the twins must've broke off from the group as I no longer saw them.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't dare turn around again until I was out fo eyesight from Alice and Blood. Panting, I collapsed onto a rickety brown bench. Who ya running from?" The Bloody Twins asked as soon as I was in earshot, plopping down on either side of me.

"Blood and Alice." I answered too bluntly. These were the Bloody Twins, they'd snitch on me if they though somehow it'd work in their favor.

"Boss and Onee-san? What'd they do to get you upset? 'Cept for the obvious for Boss." They chuckled at a far off memory I didn't want to know or ask about.

"Alright, if I tell you guys, will you help me?" I turned to each of them, seeing them nod in agreement, I smiled. Hey, this might just work.


End file.
